Jennifer Nocturne
Jennifer Nocturne is an movie actress from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. She was introduced in Hero Time, and briefly served as a new love interest for Ben and a potential rival for Julie. Appearance In Hero Time, Jennifer had long blond hair. Her wardrobe changed gradually. She wore a violet dress with a black sash, a red dress, and then a black shirt with a purple jacket and white shorts with black heels and blue pants. In Catch a Falling Star, Jennifer cut her hair and dyed it black in a similar style as Julie Yamamoto. In Omniverse, Jennifer's hair has returned to its blonde and long form. She wears a purple cutaway dress shirt with black at the center. In addition, she dons silver ring bracelets and a crescent moon necklace. Jennifer8años.PNG|8-year old Jennifer Jennifer_Purple_Dress.png|Jennifer in a violet dress Jennifer_Purple_Jacket.png|Jennifer in a purple jacket Personality When she first appeared in Hero Time, Jennifer was a very happy, friendly and cheerful young actress. She was a big fan of Ben, and didn't resist kissing him when he rescued her from some thugs. When Ben won the contest between him and Carl Nesmith (as Captain Nemesis), Jennifer was enthusiastic. Because of her youth, Jennifer showed great fear when she was kidnapped by Nemesis and stayed close to Kevin during the fight between him and Ben. According to Ben, Jennifer was the "down to earth" type and preferred to travel by helicopter rather than in a limo (the latter being "just for show"). In Catch a Falling Star, Jennifer began to suffer from Stockholm syndrome after freeing Nemesis from prison, and thus became as violent and cruel as he was during her time with him. Her fondness of Ben had vanished as she didn't resist shooting him down as Clockwork with Nemesis' laser glove, and was even about to kill him with Nemesis' mech suit after brutally defeating him as Eatle, although she did briefly hesitate. Jennifer was so unstable that she felt no remorse for the innocent people that Nemesis murdered, and didn't seem to mind watching him kill them either, nor did she try to stop him once. A few of the partial reasons of Jennifer's persona change are of her past: her mother living in a trailer, never knowing her father, and having "behavioral problems" resulting in her having to quit one of her movies. According to Gwen, these things had made Jennifer a "train wreck". History Background Jennifer ran away from her mom when she was only fourteen and joined a TV-contest. According to her mother, Jennifer has never returned home.Catch a Falling Star Later, Jennifer is turned into a mega film star. Ultimate Alien Jennifer was first mentioned by a reporter in Hit 'Em Where They Live. Jennifer was introduced in Hero Time, as a rich and famous teenage actress playing in a vampire movie named "Darkfall" (a parody of the real-life best-selling novel Twilight). As she visited Bellwood, she was the target of a faked kidnapping attempt organized by Captain Nemesis in order to save her and raise his image in the media. After Ben interfered and stopped the kidnapping instead of Nemesis, Jennifer revealed herself to be a big fan of him and kissed him on the lips in public. This was immediately called "the romance of the century" by the media, and Ben agreed to pass time with Jennifer, as according to her agent, this would be great for publicity. This event quickly caused Julie to become jealous, despite Ben's insistence on the fact that him and Jennifer were "just friends" and he and her were not dating. Julie's jealousy grew worse when Jennifer invited Ben at Captain Nemesis's party and came to take him in a golden helicopter. During the hero contest between Captain Nemesis and Ben, Jennifer was taken by Will Harangue as a guest correspondent to supervise the competition. Later, in an attempt to get his revenge on Ben, Captain Nemesis changed his name to Overlord, intercepted Jennifer's helicopter and kidnapped her. When Overlord forced Ben to rescue only Jennifer or Julie, Ben saved Julie as Goop, while Kevin and Gwen saved Jennifer. After Overlord was defeated by Water Hazard, Jennifer attempted to flirt with Kevin, but was quickly stopped by Gwen who threatened to "peel her like a grape". In Catch a Falling Star, Jennifer has gone to see Nemesis (now going by Carl) almost every day ever since he went to jail and helped him escape from prison. During her time with Carl, Jennifer had developed Stockholm syndrome (a condition in which victims sympathize with people who kidnapped them). She and Carl ran away together and changed their appearances, she simply shortened her hair and dyed it black, while Carl received plastic surgery on his face. Jennifer dreamed of starting a new life with Carl and living happily together, while he wanted to get revenge on Ben Tennyson. She helped him break into his company's (Nemesis Corp) building and activated a large robotic suit with which Carl intended to destroy Ben. While it seemed that he was simply using her to get his revenge, Carl actually did care about Jennifer, as he took entire responsibility for his escape and actions so that she could remain free and outside of jail and able to get back together with him once he was let out. Omniverse Before her reappearance, Jennifer was occasionally mentioned by Rook throughout the series, either when he referenced a movie or Ben's love life. Jennifer Nocturne appeared as one of the many contestants vying for Ben's hand in marriage in The Most Dangerous Game Show. Her hair is back to being blonde, and she has recovered from her depression, pursuing acting once more. She fails the first round when she cannot keep quiet in Hex's library, reading the title for a critical review of a movie she starred in aloud in horror. When Hex shushes her, she shushes him right back before she is poofed out of the game. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Hero Time'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''Catch a Falling Star'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (first reappearance) Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Beauty and the Ben'' Trivia *Jennifer Nocturne is notable for her voice actor Tara Platt, who is married to Yuri Lowenthal (Ben's voice actor). Her character design when she changes her hair to black even resembles Platt's appearance in real life. *Jennifer Nocturne (simply stated as a "movie star") was referenced in Fight at the Museum by Rook after Ester mentioned past love interests that Ben had. References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Human Females Category:Females Category:Ben's love interests Category:Actors Category:Minor Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Omniverse Characters